


remember my name

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Music, Reincarnation, Reunions, by songs, we're connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Geralt has no idea why that one singer tugs at his soul so much, but it just happens. When said singer releases a new album, about magic and adventures and heroes, and with it a piano instrumental of a song Geralt feels like he knows the words for, things just get weirder.Some things are just written by Destiny and some people are destined to meet and remember each other, no matter what. Geralt and Jaskier are one of those people.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 643





	remember my name

**Author's Note:**

> a piano cover of toss a coin to your witcher by patrik pietschmann is godsent and inspired this fic. listen to it

Geralt always listens to the radio while he drives to work. Even if he doesn’t enjoy the talking, he was always drawn to music for some reason. On his own, he has absolutely no talent but there’s this one singer that he always listens to. **  
**

He doesn’t exactly look the man up online, he’s not a fanboy, but each time he comes up in the radio Geralt turns the volume up. He even knows some words by memory, not that anyone’s aware of that. He has a reputation to uphold.

There’s just something about the man’s voice, something that draws him in. Sometimes, when he can’t sleep, he finds the right song and listens to it until he falls asleep. It’s embarrassing but that singer… Geralt just can’t get over it.

That’s why when the radio presenter announces a new single by Jaskier the Bard, Geralt smiles widely and cranks the volume up.

When the song comes, however, there’s a weird feeling in his chest.

Jaskier sings about a man with white hair and golden eyes and his faithful companion and long travels and loneliness… There’s something powerful and familiar in that, something that makes Geralt’s heart hurt.

He’s not sure why does this song hit so deeply but he both hates and loves it. Apparently, it’s a new piece from his new album and Geralt immediately memorises the name of the album, promising himself to buy and listen to it later.

The whole day the song stays in his mind. The singer’s smooth, soft voice and the emotions in the words are almost too much and Geralt can almost see what he’s describing. He can almost smell the taverns Jaskier mentions, the forests, the monsters, the loneliness

Geralt takes a small detour on the way home and buys the album, titled “Memories From Another Time”. Even the title makes his heart race and Geratr speeds on his way to the apartment, eager to sit down and listen.

His dog, Roach, welcomes him as happy as ever, but for once Geralt just pats her on the head and starts the album.

He spends the whole time it plays sitting down and listening. He can’t force himself to do any work or even cook himself dinner, caught in the spell of Jaskier’s music. It’s an album about monsters and heroes but also heartbreak, loyalty and betrayal, loneliness while surrounded by people. It tugs at Geralt’s hear and leaves him breathless and he has a feeling it’s not the first time this Jaskier caught him in his musical trap.

When the last song ends, Geralt is almost disappointed. It’s a long album with many sings, each better than the last but he still wants more. There’s still something missing.

Just when he’s about to take the CD out, one last song comes up.

“Thanks for being here ‘till the end,” Jaskier’s voice suddenly fills the silence, making Geralt almost jump in his spot. “This one isn’t a song, it’s just instrumental because for the life of me I couldn’t figure out the lyrics. Enjoy a piano piece of me trying to pour my very soul out at the world.”

After that, there’s a bit of silence and the piano starts.

The very first notes make something surge up in Geralt’s chest. He knows those notes, he knows this song. It’s slower than it should be, more nostalgic, more subtle but he knows it, intimately, as if he spent years listening to it every day.

It makes no sense but Geralt just feels right at home listening to the piano. He can hear where the words are supposed to be but the lack of them is not jarring. It’s like a new version of the same song, of a song he knows well and can’t remember at all. He feels good listening to it, feeling stupidly as if it’s about him, even though they never met.

Jaskier has no idea who Geralt is, and here he is, feeling like he made a whole song about him. Ridiculous.

As ridiculous as it is, the damn piano stays with him the whole next day while he goes to the zoo and takes care of the animals, crooning at the horses and silently watching the wolves. It’s soothing to stay with animals instead of humans, but Geralt, unfortunately, needs to go to see Yen and she’s waiting for him in the middle of the visitor clusterfuck outside.

Geralt heaves a sigh and leaves, making sure to look as grumpy and intimidating as possible.

He’s nearing the meeting spot when someone catches his attention.

It’s a young man in bright clothes, acoustic guitar in his hands sitting on the grass surrounded by kids. Geralt, for some reason, stops to listen.

“Sing us something, please Mister?” one kid asks and the man damn near melts.

“Well, how can I refuse such a wonderful little lady?” the guy replies with a laugh, his bright blue eyes visible even from a distance.

Geralt has no idea what’s tugging him towards this weird colourful man, but damn, he can’t stop. Finally, he’s pretty close to the small group and when the man raises his head and their eyes meet, the world stops.

The man’s eyes widen and Geralt feels his own heartbeat stop, shocked for some reason. His head is a mess of thoughts, the most prominent being,

“You’re beautiful.”

He doesn’t realize he spoke that out loud until the man smiles brightly at him. It’s a familiar smile, warm and bright and soft and Geralt wants to see it every day for the rest of his life.

“I have a new song for you,” the man says turning to the kids abruptly, severing their connection, leaving Geralt stunned. “It’s about a very special man that means very much to me, okay?”

“Okay!” the kids almost yell, making the man laugh.

He falls silent for a second before playing the first cord and,

_“When a humble bard_

_Graced a ride along_

_With Geralt of Riva_

_Along came this song”_

All Geralt can do is stare as the man, as Jaskier, sings about him. About them, so many years ago, in a different word with different people and species and magic and it’s too much. He stays in his place, reeling from the overload, stunned and surprised and elated.

Somehow, by some miracle, maybe that damned Destiny, they found each other again. 

When he comes by, the kids are gone and Jaskier is standing in front of him, a guitar on his back, his eyes a familiar blue. It takes a few seconds and then they’re crashing together, arms desperate as they clutch at each other.

Geralt shoves his face into Jaskier’s neck and inhales. Even though he doesn’t have the Witcher’s nose anymore, he can still smell that damned chamomile and home. 

Jaskier is trembling slightly in his arms so Geralt hugs him tighter.

“I’m sorry,” he rasps against Jaskier’s skin.

“It’s fine,” comes the wet reply.

He doesn’t care that they’re standing in the middle of a busy zoo, hugging for everyone to see. All he cares about is the man in his arms, his bard, his everything.

They don’t part for long minutes and when they do, they just smile in silence. Then, Jaskier’s eyes flicker to Geralt’s lips, Geralt’s breathing catches in his throat and they’re kissing, once again getting lost in each other.

He can’t remember a more glorious feeling. It’s as if everything is right for the first time in his life, maybe in both of his lives.

“That song,” Geralt mutters suddenly, breaking the kiss. “That piano song, it was you.”

Jaskier laughs and nods, more brilliant than the Sun itself. “Of course. I could never get you out of my head, Witcher.”

“A good thing too, bard.”

They kiss and kiss and kiss and the whole world can go fuck itself for a few moments, as far as Geralt’s concerned. They deserve this.


End file.
